Warrior's Way
Warrior's Way (known in Japan, Britain, and Australia as StreetPass Battle) is a downloadable game for StreetPass Mii Plaza. It was developed by Spike Chunsoft. Plot In Warrior's Way, the player's chosen Mii is a Monarch over a war-torn kingdom; the Monarch, however, decides to conquer the world to unite the kingdom. But he/she doesn't have an army to do so. However, the Monarch's butler, Wentworth, points out that the player can use StreetPass to gather war generals to fight on his/her side; hearing this, the Monarch sets out to gather an army to fight for him and conquer the world. After conquering the world once, a tragic day befell on the Monarch, causing the Monarch to lose all of his/her countries instantly. Initially, the Monarch became depressed, but Wentsworth encourages the Monarch and mentions that he/she still has his/her army from before. Invigorated by Wentsworth's words, the Monarch sets out to conquer the world a second time. Gathering Troops Building an army can be done two ways, either by meeting other people via StreetPass, or hiring mercenaries with Play Coins. When StreetPassing 3DS owners who haven't downloaded Warrior's Way, the player will recruit a number of soldiers equal to that per'son's plaza population. StreetPassing a monarch gives you the options to "Greet Peacefully" or "Attack". Greeting peacefully avoids a battle and the monarch leaves. Sometimes, the monarch may donate a small number of his or her troops to your army. Attacking the troops initiates a battle with the monarch. Beating the monarch in battle adds a variable portion of his or her troops to your army, dependent on the relative size of the player's army. Hiring mercenaries requires you to pay 5, 10, or 15 Play Coins. As Wentworth says, sometimes mercenaries may bring more troops than usual when they arrive at the player's castle. Battle In Warrior's Way, the player assumes the role of a tactician. First, they must divide up their forces into cavalry(rock), archers(scissors), and infantry(paper). While doing this, they will be able to see how the enemy has partitioned their forces, reducing the guesswork. The game will also inform the player if a battalion is guaranteed to win or lose. Wentworth can be paid Play Coins to advise you on how to prepare. It is also important to note that when a player wishes to attempt conquering of a country, they will be shown the size and type of the opposing army. If the player feels they lack sufficient troops to succeed, they can opt-out of battle with no consequence. Once the player is ready to fight, they must select which battalion to send out. The winner of each skirmish is decided by both groups' numbers and troop type. If a cavalry unit(rock) of 400 faces an archer unit(scissors) of 750, the cavalry will have a 2:1 advantage, resulting in a win. Contrarily, the same cavalry unit could be overtaken by any infantry(paper) unit of over 200 soldiers. Once a unit has battled, it cannot contribute to any subsequent skirmishes. Victory goes to whomever wins two out of the three skirmishes. Spying After the player's castle reaches rank 5, they gain the ability to spy on the enemy for 2 Play Coins. This will tell the player which of the enemy's units they will send out next, giving the player a huge strategic advantage. At castle rank 11, the player can spy twice per battle, effectively removing all guesswork from the game. At this point, the player would be able to confidently overwhelm an army less than three times their size, in most situations. Ninja & Berserkers When attempting to conquer a country, the player will come against instances where the monarch's forces will be entirely Ninja or Berserkers, but never both. Ninja have a unique battle symbol, will always have the advantage in battle, and must be overwhelmed by sheer numbers. Berserkers retain a rock/paper/scissors troop division. They will have a 3:1 advantage against the same troop type and a whopping 5:1 advantage against the disadvantaged troop type, meaning the player must rely on spying, numbers, and/or sheer luck in order to win. The Emperor The final country to be conquered is under the reign of The Emperor. This is a unique battle experience, as he will force the player to come against him with all of their army five times. The player will outfit their entire army into one troop type for each turn. Each victory will halve The Emperor's army, each loss will halve the player's, and each tie will simply end the turn. After the fifth turn, if the player has a larger remaining army than the Emperor, they will claim victory. While the player cannot seek Wentworth's advice or spy, there is some evidence that until beaten, the Emperor's attack pattern will not change. For example, if he chooses rock, paper, paper, scissors, rock, and succeeds, he may choose that exact same pattern upon the next attempt.' Hire Mercenaries Enemies Special Enemies Castle Plaza Tickets